In Peace
by Ready09Sette
Summary: Ready's DmC Story : Every children needed their mothers' unwavering love. Vergil was sinned. He yearned for many, especially for Eva's attention back then. But now, the only thing he needed the most, is forgiveness at least.


In Peace

rated : T

A/N : [SpoilerAlert!] I've seen 'DmC : Vergil's Downfall' already and somehow could only suspect that Vergil would bring hell along with him and fight off Dante and Kat. This is a non-yaoi fic, because i felt off whenever i wrote one about this two DmC twins. So how about, brotherly relationship instead? Yup, it's better.

My apologies for the errors unintentionally made in this story, will be corrected soon.

Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

_"Mother wouldn't even try to spare me a glance... I am always the second best to her!"_

The memory echoed through his ears. Squinting his eyes open, he breathed in the air as much as he could. Forcing his numbing body to move as he stared off at the distant darkened sky. The cold and chilly rain woke him up. Flashes of lightning and the gruesome sound of thunder rings. Though limbo was no more, this new reality after the HellGate was shut never looked the same and that admiring any more. The atmosphere he was seeing, looked neither both.

Coughing and panting, the injuries he had built up when he fought his last enemy had taken its toll on him. His healing abilities were slowing down, at a crucial time like this. It wasn't that surprising why it happened.

_"...Wh...What did you do to yourself?!"_

Recent memories passed his mind, he vaguely remembered fighting through life and death with someone so familiar... with someone he was very close to before.

_He impaled his Rebellion through the exact same wound he had carved on his brother once. _

_Just an inch down his very... beating heart._

"...Vergil..." Dante's voice cracked, and he coughed again.

His brother was strangely powerful than before but with all of the pains and sacrifices, Dante made his way through to strip him out from every skills Vergil knew... including the new 'power' he mysteriously obtained. Dante missed the calm brother he had, every gentleness Vergil once had were replaced with madness and insanity. What had happened to him after our first fight? He kept reminding himself he didn't want to know, but his heart yearns to understand.

After their unfortunately last battle, Vergil's new 'power' created a wave-like explosion, sending the two of them far away from their battlefield. Out from the city, to a place he vividly remembers where.

This place...

_"This was your home," said a familiar voice._

He landed right in front of the gate of his once 'home-sweet-home'. He switched to look at the 'Paradise' sign, and clearly wished he's in one right now. Though in an injured condition, he needed to find his brother, quickly, and hoped that the pain he had created wouldn't wear his brother out yet again.

Dante remembered weeping for Vergil's betrayal, now that he had defeated his brother once again, he was willing to make some changes. He's sure Vergil didn't mean anything wrong. He's sure his brother only wanted a place where he could truly belong. And if Vergil couldn't find it, Dante was willing enough to help him... like he used to. Like a _big brother. _

Blinking through the rainy haze, he caught a glimpse of a certain figure limping his way towards the abandoned mansion. Without wasting any more time, using his Rebellion as his support to stand, he forced his feet to move. Dragging his feet through the heavy rain of the place, he watched as the figure disappeared inside.

"Vergil...!" he shouted, moving quickly.

Stepping his foot inside the 'welcoming' ruined hallway of the mansion, he noticed droplets of blood on the floor. And it continues as far as his eyes can see, out towards the main foyer. Dante followed the blood trails, shuffled his heavy feet as he observed the trails. It looked 'struggled', by the way the blood smeared all the way through... Seems like Vergil finding it hard to move too like him.

Arriving at the main foyer, Dante followed the trails that led him up the stairs, passed their once shared bedroom, their father's study and the trails seemed to continue on into the room where they used to admire their beloved mother's huge portrait. He halted at the doorway, finally found his heavily injured younger brother leaning his back below their mother's picture. His once elegant hair was brushed down, soaked and bloodied. And noticed the eyes that couldn't focus.

Dante padded his way to sit beside Vergil, and the other didn't seem to mind it. He didn't fight back, he gave up. Finally settling on a spot to sit, he listened to the uneven breathing of his twin, the slight twitching of his fingers and the constant coughs.

"...W-Why... didn't you finish me... right now?" Vergil stuttered unwillingly, groaning at his pain.

Dante sighed, brushing his white-hair to the back, "I promised Kat... to spare you."

He heard his brother's voice hitching as if he was about to cry.

"...K-Kat..." he mumbled.

"And i expect you... to apologise to her," Dante reminded, breathing out.

Vergil didn't reply, either he was annoyed or he was just silently accepting it.

The lightning flashed the dark room they were in, listening the thunder roaring as the rain grew heavy. Drops of rainwater fell from the damaged rooftop, ruining the once beautiful place of their home.

_"Dante! That's not fair!" shouted a seven year old Vergil, brushing the dusts off from his clothes. _

_"It isn't! You just don't know how to play it right!" Seven year old Dante replied, jumping down from the comfy couch in their parents' room. _

_He scratched the back of his head when he saw his brother's pout. But then he giggled, reaching out a hand. _

_"C'mon, i'll teach you, okay?"_

Dante chuckled at the memory and turned his head to face his panting brother.

"Remember... we used to play here?" he asked, curving a smile.

"...Yes."

Though his reply was quiet, Dante could hear them clearly.

"And you always lose... when we play spartans," he joked.

When Vergil raised his head back to lean on the wall, Dante saw that one same fragile smile he used to see before. But the smile disappeared as soon as Vergil's pain took over him again. Dante saw how his brother's face wrinkled and winced, ruined up clothes from all of the damaged he had caused and that one spot on Vergil's chest that was bloodied from the impaled sword.

His wounds were not healing at all. And there's nothing Dante could do about it.

But when he calmed down, he breathed, "...I miss mother... and father..."

"...Me too."

_"I always loved you equally!"_

Eva's disheartened voice ringing through Vergil's broken mind. He was in regret.

"...I'm sorry..."

His head lowered as he muttered those words. Dante heard how his brother's voice started to hitch, and now he too, felt like crying and apologising.

"Me too..."

He too made the same mistake. He was also at fault. Vergil was the victim, Dante had made him feel unwanted by their mother.

_"...I'm always the second best to her!"_

He stole the love that Vergil wanted to feel from their sweet mother all for himself.

_"I brought you into this world! I gave you love!"_

And another of Eva's cries came haunting him, and this saddens the injured Vergil even more. He just couldn't turn back the time to take back all of those things he had said to his mother.

"...I'm so sorry..." he cried silently, sniffing a bit.

Dante closed his eyes, holding back his tears.

"Me too, Vergil..."

The rain had finally stopped. Cold wind came brushing through the cracks on the wall. A few moments later, after the twins had forgiven each other, and finished crying, the atmosphere between them went back to silence. Dante saw his brother trembling from the gloved hand that covered the huge wound, unusual to see a Nephilim trembling and shivering from the merciless cold wind. But the truth passed him by, it's not from being scared or cold...

_"_...I'm... tired..." Vergil mumbled, his head nodding painfully.

...He's just slipping away.

There was a pang in his heart. He knew what his brother meant. Dante brought a hand to the side of Vergil's face to lean him on his shoulder. The younger brother complied, blinking his eyes wearily at the last comfort he would have.

"I know..."

Dante could feel warmth welcoming him, and the few rays of morning daylight shining through the cracks. He chuckled a bit, now that he's near to full healing.

"Me and Kat are planning to eat some cakes today... at that one bakery store. I don't know why i said yes... Probably because... you like them too, and... we're hoping we'll eat some together..." he said, voice went quiet at the end of his sentence.

"...Cakes..., huh..." Vergil mumbled.

"Yeah."

There was a distressing atmosphere about forgiveness and Dante knew exactly what he's going to say... as the big brother.

He continued, "...I'm sure mom already forgiven you... and Kat too... so, don't worry about it..."

Vergil curved an unnoticed smile, as his eyelids wavered closed in satisfaction.

"I wouldn't want you to worry too..."

Dante chuckled, but only silence replied him.

"...Vergil?"

His younger brother's breathing had stopped, the hand that covered his wound left its place and the oozing blood had also ceased.

Vergil's heart had stopped beating.

Dante brought his brother's lifeless body into an embrace, as he cried at his loss. His body trembled, tears falling out and sobbed.

"...I've spared you to suffer instead..."

* * *

Ready, will be sleeping in a few minutes more, online!

So yeah... twins, mother, a girlfriend, cakes...? :D? I'm so sorry that the story's short...

Review if you think this story is good! :DD Preparing myself for the worse! But please, be kind to me...

Ready, =v= , offline!


End file.
